The present invention relates to a method and to a server for providing transaction keys for a transaction system.
Transaction systems using single-use transaction keys are known in the area of contactless, e.g. NFC or RFID, transactions of mobile devices. Typically, the keys are provided locally by secure elements of the mobile device, e.g. the SIM card. Alternatively, in other systems the transaction keys may be calculated centrally for being delivered to the transaction unit, preferably before the transaction commences.
In some systems the transaction terminal may transparently perform transactions with transaction units implemented differently. In this regard the contactless payment system of WO 2013 050153 proposes that the terminal should receive an operating mode information from the local device.